


Scream and cry

by kat_yaoilover4



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sleepy Sex, bottom!Ichigo, forced pleasure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_yaoilover4/pseuds/kat_yaoilover4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si tú vas, iré contigo. Si caes, caeré junto a ti. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? ¿Qué está mal en mi cabeza? Moriría por ti.</p><p>Y la noche cae, cae de nuevo. Y yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí por ti. ¿Qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? No es venganza lo que quiero. Es un castigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream and cry

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su autor y no gano nada con ellos más que pervertirlos por simple placer.
> 
> btw, puse que era underage en las advertencias porque (aunque otros no lo concideren) Ichigo aun va al colegio (creo que en secundaria/enseñansa media o algo así) y Grimmjow tiene como mil años o algo así :P

¡Scream and cry!

Si tú vas, iré contigo  
Si caes, caeré junto a ti.   
¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?  
¿Qué está mal en mi cabeza?  
Moriría por ti.

 

-

Y la noche cae, cae de nuevo  
Y yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí por ti.   
¿Qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza?  
¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?  
No es venganza lo que quiero  
Es un castigo.

Bien, este es el primer fic que publico aquí, y aun no se muy bien cómo funciona esto... No sean malos que la tecnología y yo no vamos combinados en la misma oración ¡^¡

Aquí va, es de Bleach GrimmjowxIchigo

 

¡Scream and cry!

 

No queremos lastimarte más...

¿por qué lo quisieron antes?

Es lo mejor para ti...

¿cómo pueden saberlo?

Queremos tu felicidad

Queremos, queremos, queremos...

¿qué hay de lo que yo quiero?...

 

 

POV Kurosaki Ichigo

 

Si tú vas, iré contigo

Si caes, caeré junto a ti.

 

¿Qué es tan difícil de entender?

¿Qué está mal en mi cabeza?

Moriría por ti.

 

Soy débil, te necesito, tu simple presencia es un sueño que no tengo el lujo de concretar.

 

Tu cuerpo junto al mío, sudor corriendo por tu piel, respiración acelerada, una vez más...

 

Con sólo tres encuentros me has hecho adicto a ti...

 

La primera vez fue un accidente, la segunda un error, después de la tercera... ya no hubo necesidad de fingir.

 

Tú me buscabas y yo a ti.

 

Igual que animales en celo, divirtiéndonos con el ficticio juego del gato y el ratón; voy tras de ti y tu tras de mi, muchos se oponen. Golpes, castigos, sangre e insultos...

 

Control, desean controlarnos, domarnos, someternos..., que broma, no nos conocen.

 

Una vez yo, dos veces tú, la ecuación no parece estar equilibrada.

 

Somos soldados de genocidios, el tuyo humano, el mío divino.

 

Déjame sentirte, podemos ser uno.

 

Eres caníbal de almas humanas, payaso sarcástico, maldecido por una suerte hipócrita.

 

Confía en mí, camuflemos con odio un sentimiento igual de intenso.

 

Mi sueño y pesadilla eres tú.

 

Deseo tocarte, que me toques, conozcamos el clímax en los brazos del otro.

\------------------------------------------- O ---------------------------------------------

 

POV Grimmjow Jaggerjack

 

Y la noche cae, cae de nuevo

Y yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí por ti.

 

¿Qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza?

¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

No es venganza lo que quiero

Es un castigo.

 

Voy a tenerte, besarte, ahogarte en el más infinito placer.

 

Me acerco a tu ventana en silencio, aún no entiendo cómo es posible que no notes un reiatsu tan alto como el mío a tan sólo unos centímetros de tu dormido cuerpo.

 

Abro la ventana en silencio y me cuelo en tu cuarto; es tan diferente a mi mundo, no tengo ni idea de para qué sirven la mitad de las cosas que aquí hay. Los humanos son tan extraños, pero aun así los considerados anormales somos tú y yo, por los tuyos y los mío.

 

Me he aburrido de inspeccionar tu cuarto, después de todo no vine para eso. Me acerco a ti, tu respiración es relajada, no me gusta así, lamo mis labios... no te dejaré estar tranquilo por más tiempo...

 

\------------------------------------------- O ---------------------------------------------

 

Gimió aun dormido al sentir una juguetona lengua en su cuello, pecho, ombligo... y bajando...

 

Suspiró con la sensación de unas manos fuertes rozando sus muslos y abdomen. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun atontado por los últimos rastros del sueño.

 

-al fin reaccionas...

 

Despertó de golpe y miró a quien entre sus piernas estaba; asustado trató de alejarse, pero el de ojos dorados enterró las uñas en su cadera impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y arrastrándolo con brusquedad hacia abajo, quedando ambos a centímetros de la cara del otro, sintiendo las respiraciones entremezcladas como un pequeño indicio de que pronto sucedería.

 

-llevo ya un rato jugando con tu cuerpo, no sirve de nada que ahora te niegues...

 

-maldito- trató de golpearlo, pero a cambio recibió los dientes de su Némesis enterrándose en su carne, casi arrancándole lágrimas junto a un grito ahogado.

 

-tus quejas son inútiles, hace ya tiempo que estás gimiendo entre mis brazos, tu cuerpo es más honesto que tu pervertida boca.

 

Le vio sonrojarse por la vergüenza y la ira, y sintió como se revolvía, buscando libertad.

 

-te he dicho que es inútil, realmente eres un idiota, sabes lo que pasa cuando haces algo que yo no te he autorizado- arañó su piel sin delicadeza, buscando causarle dolor, desgarrándola para poder sentir el suave aroma metálico que tanto le enloquecía, que sabía a ambos les excitaba- o quizás es que eres masoquista...- hizo una mueca sádica, simulando una sonrisa

 

-¡¡me duele idiota!!- enfrentó sus ojos con odio y placer

 

-te gusta, y las marcas que dejaré en tu cuerpo te lo recordarán todos los días- besó su boca de forma brutal, amoratando sus ensangrentados labios- me perteneces Ichigo, esta noche haré que tu mente entienda lo que tu cuerpo ya sabe... y desea...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Kisses and out!


End file.
